Ziva's Secret
by EmmettvsJasper
Summary: Although Ziva has just joined the team, she has yet to tell them her secret, she does not trust them to keep. After a fight with Abby her secret is revealed how will the team reacted? Will Ziva find herself once again on her own with no-one to rely on. Please read not great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Set just as Ziva joins Team Gibbs.**

"Abby, be reasonable," Gibbs sighed as he stayed rooted on the spot as Abby paced the lab.

"Reasonable! How come she is just allowed to join the team?! Bet it's because she's all buddy-buddy with the new director!"

"Abby, calm down," Gibbs snapped lightly.

"No!" Abby snapped back.

"I know you don't like her, Abby but you have to deal with it!" Gibbs was giving Abby his stare.

"Deal with it! One word for you, Gibbs! _Ari!_" Abby yelled her temper getting the better of her.

Gibbs grabbed Abby's forearm to stop her irritating pacing and forced her to look at him.

"Ziva is not Ari, she didn't kill Kate," Gibbs noted that Abby flinched slightly at the mention of her former best friend's name and that she wouldn't look at him as she stared off to the side with tears in her tired eyes.

"She tried to prove his innocence though," Abby muttered closing her arms over her chest.

"Gibbs," Ziva's voice echoed through the lab, "You said it was urgent."

Abby glared at Gibbs as he nodded Ziva over.

"Sort it out, now," Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and turned to leave but not before winking at Ziva.

As soon as Gibbs was in the elevator, Abby stormed through the automatic door and sloughed into the chair behind her desk.

"Hello, Abby," Ziva said sitting on Abby's desk.

"Hi," Abby mumbled.

Ziva picked up a photo frame that was beside her leg.

"She was very beautiful," Ziva commented just as Abby snatched the frame from her hand.

"Don't touch that," Abby looked down at the picture of her and Kate.

"What is your problem with me Abby?" Ziva sighed

"What's my problem, my problem is that I hate you, you're trying unsuccessfully to take Kate's place and that's never going to happen"

"I'm not trying to replace her, I'm just trying to do my job as Mossad liaison officer-"

"What like your Brother was?"

"Abby, I'm not my _Half_-brother, just cause you act like Gibbs' little princess like you have no one in the world you have to answer to doesn't mean that you can stand there shouting the odds about me being like _Ari"_

"I bet all your siblings are like your brother, cold blooded killers, you're probably just the same" Ziva could not take any-more, she leapt towards Abby and pinned her to the floor.

"I only ever had one other sibling except Ari, my baby sister _Tali, _she was the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl you would ever see, she was the best of us, and she had compassion, till she was killed by a roadside bomb, you do NOT ever, I repeat EVER talk about my siblings again" Ziva said in a deadly voice on in which would scare even Lions in a zoo.

The rest of the team stood impatiently outside the lab, Ziva's revelation made them all truly think, maybe the Mossad officer did have emotions hid under her hard persona, Abby was also thinking really carefully, there was certain things about Ziva which didn't fit, she only spoke when spoken too, she was strong minded and willed yet her eyes never met anyone's.

"I will Kill you if you ever mention my family again and not even forensics will find out who you are when I'm done with you" Abby burst out crying her mental calculations stopped, she was truly scared of the other young woman who had her pinned to the floor, Gibbs heard the last comment as he rushed in and pulled Ziva quickly off Abby not too gently so that he got the message across that this fight was over.

Ziva mentally panicked but composed herself, Abby on the other hand was being helped up by Gibbs noticed a small ear piece on the floor as she looked closer she realised that she had saw one of these before, her father had tried one for a short period of time she was now sure, Ziva was deaf, there was no other explanation.

"Your deaf, aren't you?" Abby asked whilst clinging to Gibbs; however the rest of the team stood in shock.

"No, I'm not, don't be stupid!" Ziva explained

"Is this true….Ziva…Ziva?" Ducky questioned but it was true the Mossad officer did not turn in his direction and had no idea he was speaking what so ever.

"Ziva, Ducky was talking to you, why didn't you answer him?" Gibbs questioned

"I just didn't want to" Ziva shrugged

"Tell us what he said then" Abby snapped she clearly knew that her accusation was correct Ziva simply would not admit to it, Abby tried one more time to prove it she began to sign, to Ziva.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked

"Signing, American sign language" Abby questioned this time looking more confused.

"Yes, I'm deaf, no I don't speak sign language I only lip read, My hearing-aids help me hear but only slightly like a radio in the background of a storm" Ziva said before storming out.

Gibbs was torn between following Ziva and making sure Abby was ok.

"Tony, make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and followed Ziva.

"What should I do, Boss?" McGee asked smiling sadly at Abby.

"You and Ducky go down to autopsy until this is sorted."

McGee and Ducky left without speaking.

"You ok, Abbs?" Gibbs asked dragging her chair over and lowering her into it as her focus hadn't left the door since Ziva's retreat.

"I'm fine, Boss man," Abby smiled for Gibbs' benefit even though he seen right through it.

"What ya thinking?" Gibbs asked stroking his fingers over her cheek.

"That I really need to stop voicing issues with assassins"

"Abby," Gibbs warned.

"It was a joke," Abby mumbled.

"You sure you're ok? Does anything hurt?"

"I think I hit my head but other than that I am fine," Abby climbed out of her chair and Gibbs caught her in a hug.

"If she's staying you're giving me self-defence lessons, deal?" Abby said into Gibbs' shoulder which made Gibbs chuckle slightly.

"Deal," Gibbs agreed, "Go down to autopsy and get your head checked out."

"Later!" Abby said jumping up and rushing from the lab.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled.

…

Abby went searching for the Mossad liaison officer and found Tony standing outside the women's bathroom, trying to unsuccessfully to get through the door without a woman shouting or pushing him back out.

"Tony?" Abby questioned

"She's been in there for a while now Abbs, I'm worried now"

"I'll go see what she's doing" Abby said sighing slightly yes, she hated Ziva or more likely disliked her, but she still never wished to upset Ziva in front of everyone.

"You sure, shout if she tries to do anything" Tony looked worried sick Abby didn't know if it was for her safety or for Ziva.

As Abby entered the bathroom she noticed it was deadly quiet there was no-one here Ziva was gone and Abby still had her broken hearing aids, Ziva was out there somewhere with no hearing alone in complete silence Abby knew from what her parents told her that it was a scary place, when there was no sound. Abby ran out to find Tony whilst crying out to Gibbs

"She's gone!" A deadly silence spread throughout the room no one had any idea where Ziva could have gone.

….

Ziva could only feel shame and embarrassment her father had told her once Gibbs and his team found out about her weakness they would not want her, she was born deaf although her father would not believe it, she had been mute until she was 10 but after Ari came back from medical school he taught her how to use her voice and now he's dead, she killed him, the one person who truly cared she killed.

She headed over to the hospital she knew that she needed to see a hearing specialist but she wasn't sure how.

"Can I help you miss?" Ziva was trying to keep up with the doctors lips he wasn't making her job easy.

"Hi I need to see a hearing specialist but could you possibly slow down your speech as I can only lip read"

"Hello I'm Doctor Simms, I'm a Doctor for the deaf" He kept moving his hands in strange ways that was making no sense to her.

"What are you doing with your hands its distracting, when I'm trying to lip read"

"It's ASL, you know sign language?" The Dr looked surprised as Ziva shock her head

"Come to my office….."

"Ziva David"

"Follow me Miss David"

As they arrived at him office he told her to take a seat across from him.

"How long have you been deaf?"

"Since birth I was also mute till I was ten when my brother taught me to lip, and I had hearing aids that make me able to hear sound that is like a radio in the background but they broke this morning whilst at work."

"So you have little to no intervention to help you function in the real world"

"My father just saw it as my little problem, and Mossad didn't care as long as I completed my missions then they were fine however I don't believe that my current position will be as excepting as my last now they know the truth and I will be sent back to Tel-Aviv for sure but I need new hearing aids if that is possible" Ziva sighed

"Oh you haven't had a lucky time have you and who is your boss as I have to inform him of your visit due to the fact your law enforcement, is that ok?"

"Yeah like they'd care" She mumbled

….

"Gibbs"

"Hello is this Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Dr Simms from the Hearing Impaired Unit, of the Navy Hospital, I'm calling regarding Ziva David, she is in my office at the moment and it is in my duty of care to call you as she can here with no hearing aids or help, you understand why I have my concerns people with these sort of disability along with blindness is one other example can be quite scary for them"

"Thanks for informing me I will be down there momentarily to retrieve her if that is ok with you?"

"Of course, she needs support especially before her return to Tel-Aviv we have better facilities than over there"

"Tel-Aviv what are you talking about?"

"She said that you would be sending her back to her previous decision"

"That is not true, I'm on my way"

….

Ziva sat waiting for the doctor to return she was hoping that she did not have to face Gibbs or the team anytime soon.

"Miss David you're in luck we have your hearing aids on file so we can fit them before your boss arrives also I would like to do a couple of texts to see whether or not you qualify for an operation to replace your ear drums to improve your hearing"

"Ok" the doctor examined her ears with several different devices to see whether or not she could be helped in the long run" on examination of her ears Dr Simms did not know how to tell the young girl he could not call her a woman at the moment she looked so vulnerable, that in 5 years, she will have no hearing at all, her hearing aids would not work for her and that she would more than likely need to learn ASL to communicate with more efficiency than lip reading.

"I shall be back in a moment Ziva" Ziva nodded as the doctor left.

Gibbs stood outside just as a man walked up to him.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" the man questioned

"Dr Simms?" Dr Simms nodded in confirmation

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"Down the hall however I have to break some bad to her, she will be completely deaf even with a hearing aid she will have no hearing within 5 years"

"I will come with you hopefully I will be able to give her some comfort"

"Ok? Follow me"

As they arrived at the room Gibbs heart felt as though it was going to break Ziva looked so vulnerable, almost like Abby when she found out she was adopted, he thought of his team as his children Kate and Kelly his lost children and Tony, Tim, Abby and even Ziva although it was a rare occasion when he needed to comfort them but he was always there to do so.

"Ziva I have some bad news you do not qualify unfortunately, however I also discovered that you will have no hearing even with interventions such as hearing aids within 5 years I'm truly sorry" That was all it for Ziva to burst into tears and launch herself in to Gibbs' warm welcoming embrace.

**Please Review, should this be a one shot or should there be more than one chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, however it's the school holidays next Friday so will try to update as much as possible x**

Ziva flung herself into Gibbs' caring embrace willingly sobbing her heart out, at first Gibbs was taken by surprise never before had Ziva shown so much emotion around him or any member of the team.

"Why didn't you tell me Zeevah" He said in calming voice whilst inside his heart was screaming not to let his little girl go, he had already lost two daughters, first Kelly, then Kate, he only had Ziva and Abby left and he sure as hell wasn't letting them go.

"I didn't want...to disappoint you" Ziva whispered she sounded so vulnerable never before had Gibbs ever heard Ziva sound like the lost little girl, he knew was hidden behind the persona of the kickass assassin that she put on just for show, all she need was a family to care for her and to support her up till and years after she loses her hearing completely.

"Zee….you didn't why would you think that, I'd head slap you so hard that you'll feel it when you 60 if you keep going" Gibbs could feel Ziva's smile on his chest and knew that the emotional controlled Ziva was coming back.

"Agent Gibbs, sorry to interrupt but can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure Doc" Gibbs followed him outside

"How much do you know about Miss David's past?"

"Not much just that she has 2 deceased siblings, why do you ask?"

"Did you know she was mute till ten, when her brother fresh from medical school taught her to lip read, she had no previous intervention, up until 2 years back when she was in Israel Ziva had no hearing aids and she will be completely deaf within 5 years she is going to need someone to look after her and be patient with her, if she is returning to Tel-Aviv we need to change her next of kin especially since her brother was her previous next of kin. Will you see that things and procedures are in place for her please?"

"Ok course, Doctor Simms let me assure you that Miss David will not be returning to Tel-Aviv and that she will attend however many appointments with you, I will step up as her next of kin to make sure of it, Ziva is like a daughter to me, actually let me phrase that she is my daughter, along with Abby and Tony, Tim and Jimmy are my sons and no-one, I repeat no-one will ever hurt any of them."

"Ok let's go back to speak to Miss David" Doctor Simms smiled he had all the assurance he need that Ziva was in safe hands, although he wanted to hunt down her parents her father in particular and beat the crap out of him, who lets there little girl, the child suffer all this time, treatment as a child would have increased her chances of having her hearing for a long period of time, but he could see she now had a great support team and family behind her.

"Miss David, I need to see you every month for check-ups to make sure your hearing does not start to worsen quicker than expected and I have your new hearing aids here to fit, now you know the drill you have to stay with your next of kin the first night, it can be a scary time to hear again after even a short period of time" Ziva's eyes once filled with tears, she had killed her next of kin , the one of only two people who loved her, Ari and little Tali.

"I have no next of Kin at the moment, so I will be fine on my own, I've done this before"

"Actually you do have a next of kin, Agent Gibbs has already signed the forms and you are within his care for the next 48hours, that's hospital orders, whoever when Gibbs decides you can leave his house is up to him"

"Is this really necessary, I'm a grown woman, I don't need sat on by a baby" Dr Simms couldn't help but laugh

"It's babysat Zeevah not sat on by a baby" Gibbs' smirked

"Same thing, stupid American sayings"

"Come on Zee let's get back to mine, we need to talk"

_Back at Gibbs house_

"What's there to talk about Gibbs, I'm fine, I'm truly fine there is nothing wrong with me" Ziva shrugged trying to avoid the conversation Gibbs was going to force upon her

"You know what, we need to talk about, do sit down"

"I don't even think about, it, it has nothing to do with anyone else, it's my problem"

"Ziva, I need to know these things to protect not only you but our team, our family"

"What do you mean, in case someone got hurt because of me" Ziva exclaimed

"Yes and no! I need to be able to protect you!" He shouted

"I DON'T need protecting, I'm not a child, and I've been looking after myself all my life"

"Not any more, we're a family: me; Abby; Tony; you; McGee; Palmer; Jenny; and Palmer, we stick together"

"I'm only replacing Kate Gibbs that's all I'm doing, I can't fill her shoes, I don't have a clear past like her, I've killed people Gibbs, with my bare hands, tortured them and showed no mercy why would you want me on your team?" Ziva looked at the floor before continuing "There are better people that have dead, than me: Tali, my mother; Kelly, your daughter and you wife Shannon, they should be here not me I should be rotting in hell now"

"Ziva they sent you to me, you deserve to be here you were doing, you job, following orders, you don't deserve to die Ziva no-one does"

"Thanks Gibbs you're always so positive about, me, I need to talk to Abby, if she does not want me on the team I will not stay, Abby's decision is final"

"I know her decision"

_At Abby's lab_

"Ziva you came back, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Abby rambled on and on

"Abby, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully, I will only take your first answer nothing more, nothing less"

"Go ahead, I can't lie, ask Gibbs" Gibbs smirked Abby never did well under pressure and he hoped that she would think carefully and not say anything rash.

"Do you truly want me on this team, if not I will not stay I promise you?" All Abby could do was stare, she had no idea what to say, her only emotion was shock.


End file.
